


July 18, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile the minute she walked by Reverend Amos Howell sorting papers for a sermon within the kitchen. If he was busy? She was going to be fine.





	July 18, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile the minute she walked by Reverend Amos Howell sorting papers for a sermon within the kitchen. If he was busy? She was going to be fine. Supergirl had her own plans before she went outside. Her eyes were on a large creature protecting its territory. Defeating a creature seemed to be a flawless way to keep busy.

THE END


End file.
